


Impressed With Power

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Series, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back before the Hale fire, Kate convinces Derek to meet her in the preserve so that she can solicit information from him. She attempts to break him, but Derek decides to bend instead. </p><p>WARNING: Graphic depictions of an abusive sexual relationship that is borderline non-con. Knife play and erotic electrostimulation present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed With Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> I combined some of your prompts because I immediately saw this scene playing out in my head when I read your tags. I hope this still works for you, Marmolita.

"Look, Derek. Here’s the thing. I could untie you and let you go, but then neither of us would get what we want.”

Kate had Derek tied up in Beacon Hills preserve, his wrists lashed together behind a tree. His legs were tied to the trunk, preventing him from kicking out. He could feel the ropes digging into his skin, but he didn’t attempt to break free. Kate had a generator next to her, with wires connected to the ropes. She had used the electricity to subdue him and tie him up, and Derek knew she would be willing to electrocute him again.

When Kate had stopped Derek after school, she had promised to give him information about her own family in exchange for more information about Derek's. They had planned on meeting in the Preserve. Now it was obvious that Kate had purposefully searched out a tree that Derek’s arms could fit around before she brought him out here. Derek should have known Kate would do this - she usually promised the moon and delivered him to hell instead. This time was no different. Derek couldn’t tell if he was a willfully ignorant person or if he actually wanted Kate to do these things to him.

Kate circled the tree, her voice mocking him.

“Little baby Derek, not strong enough to be Talia’s favorite. Please, Derek, tell me more about your mommy issues.” 

“I’m not going to tell you anything else,” Derek gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from looking at her.

Kate crept around the tree and Derek could feel her presence right next to him as she spoke in his ear. 

“Honey, you better open your eyes. You don’t want to miss this.” 

Derek didn’t open his eyes, but he felt the cold hard metal of a knife brush against his arm. He felt Kate grab the hem of his shirt, and she used the knife to slice upward. She ripped his shirt open, exposing his chest to the woods.

“That’s much better. Now anyone walking through this part of the woods might see you.” 

Kate grabbed his dick through his jeans, squeezing him. Derek felt his blood rush to his cock and strained against his restraints. 

Kate lunged forward, the knife against Derek’s throat. Derek didn’t stop struggling.

“Tsk tsk. We aren’t finished yet. I did promise information.”

“You’re fucked up,” Derek spat out, desperately trying to keep his cock from getting hard.

“Oh, darling. I’m not the one enjoying this quite as much as you are.”

Kate rubbed the flat of her blade over Derek’s pecks, and as it glided over his stomach she tipped it so that the blade cut into his flesh. Derek stopped struggling, but he didn’t cry out. He watched Kate, who was watching the blood well up and dribble out of the cut she had created. 

Then, Derek felt himself begin to heal. The blood dried up against his skin, and the wound started to bind together. He looked back up at Kate, who was staring with fascination at his body.

“That never gets old.” Kate leaned down to kiss at Derek’s stomach, near the cut that was almost healed. Her mouth got dangerously close to Derek’s clothed erection, and Derek tried breathing slowly through his nose to calm himself.

Kate pulled back, threw her knife into the ground, and stood next to the generator. She smirked at him, her hand on the power button.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, Derek. You know the rules. Answer, and you get untied. Don’t answer, and you get a shock.”

Derek braced himself.

“Your mother is the Alpha?”

Derek nodded weakly. That information was not new.

“And your family lives in the preserve?”

Derek nodded again. Kate had followed him before; Derek knew she already knew where he lived.

“Your mother is the one who can change into a full wolf?” 

Derek’s eyes widened. He didn’t think Kate knew about that. 

Kate flipped the switch, and Derek was briefly shocked with electricity. The volts quickly traveled through his body, and he felt as if his mind was wiped clean. He yelped, gasping for breath. 

Kate stepped away from the controls to put her hands on his stomach. After coming down from the electric shock, her hands felt harsh against his skin and his nerves were on fire. 

“You didn’t answer, Derek. I had to punish you.” 

Kate searched Derek’s face, her hand on his cheek. She almost looked sorry for him. She unzipped his jeans and shimmied them down to expose his hipbones. Her smile made Derek shiver.

She palmed Derek’s cock through his boxers, and Derek tried his best not to moan. But the noise slipped out of his throat, and Kate laughed.

Kate leaned in, her teeth grazing Derek’s throat. 

“You’re impressed with my power, aren’t you Derek? You’re practically vibrating with how much you like it.”

Kate tweaked his nipple before she went back to pull her knife out of the ground. She walked to the back of the tree and cut down one of Derek’s hands. Derek immediately flicked out his claws, but Kate was too fast. She flipped the switch and shocked Derek until he sagged against the tree, sweat dampening his brow. He put his claws away, feeling utterly powerless.

He looked down at his cock, still straining against his boxers. He was disappointed with his body, and angry that she knew just how much pressure to apply. She walked back up to him, grabbed his wrist, and spit into his palm. 

“Use that hand, Derek. I want you to fuck yourself while I watch.” 

Derek gripped his cock. Everything was easier when he just did what she said. He slowly tugged forward, his cock a heavy weight in his hands.

“That’s it, Derek. Slow at first. But twist your head a little.” 

Derek did as he was told. He was rewarded by the sight of Kate reaching her hand down to rub her clit. 

“Good job. Go faster now.” Derek sped up his hand, even though it was almost too dry. His fist tightened around his cock and he already felt like he wanted to come. To surrender.

“I like that, Derek. I think you should come soon. But only when I fucking say.” Kate was still rubbing herself, watching Derek’s cock hungrily. 

“On the count of three, you’re going to come. Okay, Derek? Three, two, one.” 

Derek groaned, desperately jacking himself, wanting this moment to be over. But he couldn’t quite fall over the edge of orgasm.

“Oh, what a bad boy.” Kate stopped rubbing herself, and flipped the switch. Derek screamed this time as the volts ripped through his body. His cock was still in his hand, but he could barely catch his breath once the shock stopped.

“How about we try again? This time, you aren’t going to disappoint me.” 

Kate walked over and spit on Derek’s cock and his stomach, and Derek slowly started to fuck his fist again. His nerves felt nearly over-stimulated, and he was riding the line between pleasure and pain.

“Roll your hips into it this time.” 

Derek snapped his hips forward obediently. He twisted his fist over the head of his cock and gently kept snapping his hips forward.

“You’re fucking yourself so well, Derek,” Kate practically purred as she went back to rubbing herself. Derek could smell her own arousal, and he started to fuck himself harder. This time, he let himself get lost in the sensations.

“Get ready, Derek. On the count of three.”

Derek gave up on trying to keep his breathing steady. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the smell of her pussy instead. 

“One, two -” Derek didn’t hear the rest as he came hard into his fist. He whimpered and cursed, suddenly angry with himself for giving in. 

Kate cut his other arm free, and Derek fell to the forest floor on his hands and knees. His ankles were still tied to the tree. He looked up at her through lidded eyes, surprised that he didn’t hate her. He just hated himself. 

She unzipped her pants and pushed them down, so that her cunt was exposed to Derek. 

“Stick out your tongue, Derek.” 

Derek still felt weak and limp from his orgasm, but he pushed his tongue out towards her. He wanted to taste her, to know that she did enjoy it just as much as he did, no matter what she said.

“Lick my fucking cunt like a good boy.” She pushed against his face, and Derek lapped at her clit. She pushed her hand through his hair, gripping his head and keeping him in place.

The smell of her drove Derek crazy, and he felt his cock getting hard again. He pressed his tongue against her cunt, barely avoiding the impulse to bite her.

“Now, now Derek. You better be careful down there.” Kate seemed to read his mind. She used her hands to press his head down, forcing his tongue inside her. Derek pressed back hard with his tongue, licking into her. 

Kate rode his tongue for a little while before she pulled his hair and tugged his face back up.

“My clit, Derek. Suck my clit.” Derek hungrily did as he was told, his nose buried in Kate’s trimmed bush. He could barely breath, but he knew Kate was close. He could smell it. 

Kate rocked forward into him, both of her hands gripping his hair. She screamed as she came, and Derek licked harder, hoping to over-stimulate her. She stepped back to make Derek stop, and Derek was pleased to see her so disheveled.

“My last name is Argent, Derek. See? Don’t say I never told you anything.” 

Kate ran a hand through her hair before she zipped up her pants. She picked up the shotgun, which had been leaning up against the generator. She hoisted the generator over her shoulder. Then, Kate walked around the tree to cut Derek’s ankles free.

Derek smelled her arousal and tasted her on his tongue, but he forcefully attempted to ignore those things and sneered at her before he propped himself into a sitting position against the tree. 

“I hate you,” Derek said as he angrily tucked his dick back into his pants. Kate was already walking away.

Kate stopped to shake her head at him. “Sweety, you know that isn't true.” 

Derek tracked her scent all the way to her truck. He tried to tell himself that was the last time he would let her bend him like that, but he knew it was a lie.


End file.
